Penguin Band
The Penguin Band (AKA The Club Penguin Band) is a popular musical band of mascots in Club Penguin. The Penguin Band is Club Penguin's only popular and official band. It is made up of four Penguins: G Billy, Petey K, Stompin' Bob and Franky. Like other famous characters, the band members can be seen during certain parties on random servers waddling around and talking to Penguins. It should be noted that the Penguin Band are not always together when on the island as they can be met individually. Band members History *The original Penguin Band was from Penguin Chat.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/442466555964575744 *In Penguin Chat 3, all the band members were Old Blue and played different instruments. *In 2006, they were a Hawaiian band, with little to no individualization between them. Until the Western Party, the band only had three members. Franky joined the band sometime before the party. *In 2008, they became a country band, and they finally became meetable as mascots. *In 2011, they became a rock band, with unique clothing and new instruments. *In the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, they appeared every 20 minutes with Cadence, singing at the Epic Show. *They appeared with slightly altered appearances in Anchors Aweigh. Appearances Parties Winter Luau During the Winter Luau 2006, three penguins were performing at The Night Club. While two looked like G Billy and Stompin' Bob, there was an unknown light blue penguin playing the guitar. Western Party After The Band did their performance in the Night Club they lost all their instruments. Penguins had to go on a scavenger hunt to find them. Afterwards, you were awarded with (as mentioned above) the Band Background. Music Jam 2010 The Penguin Band once again played at the Iceberg and met penguins and signing background backstage room, and on the main stage. They were also in this new room that opened in Music Jam 2010 called the Casa Fiesta where you could also meet Cadence. Music Jam 2011 Taking on their new modern looks, the Penguin Band now have their own method of transport between shows at the Iceberg - their own personal iceberg, kitted with a dance floor, confetti cannons and speakers with flashing lights. They also went Backstage, or to the Casa Fiesta. They played a new song called Better Days. Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam They would play the song The Party Starts Now with Cadence at the Epic Show. They also made a few, rare, meet-able appearances around Club Penguin Island. They were also meet-able during the party's construction. The Fair 2014 They returned after more than a year at The Fair 2014, as confirmed by Polo Field. However, they were just performing, and did not waddle around as mascots. They played the song Anchors Aweigh on the puffle shaped stage in the Park Entrance, and if you clicked on them while performing you could get their background. Music Jam 2014 On an episode of The Spoiler Alert, it was confirmed that they would appear at the Music Jam 2014 along with Cadence. They were meetable from July 17 to July 29. They can also be seen in the Music Cruise at the stage performing with Cadence for the new song Best Day Ever or waddling at the Music Cruise rooms. The Fair 2015 Like the previous year, they played the song Anchors Aweigh on the puffle shaped stage in the Park Entrance, and if you clicked on them while performing you could get their background. They did not waddle around as mascots. List of appearances (in chronological order) Discography In 2012, the Penguin Band began to produce music and collaborate with their friend, Cadence, on tracks. This music has appeared all over the island, and sometimes, they will perform their work at parties. In real life, these songs could be purchased on iTunes and in other digital music stores. Appearing in DJ3K *Flipper Stomper *Penguin Band Boogie *Wild Wild West Appearing in Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! *Anchors Aweigh (2012) *Ghosts Just Wanna Dance (2012) *Cool In The Cold (2012) *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) (2013) Other singles *Better Days (2011) *Party In My Iggy (2013) *Best Day Ever (2014) Trivia *The Penguin Band are the oldest mascots in Club Penguin first appearing in January 2006 and Penguin Chat 2. *There was once a scavenger hunt shortly after the Western Party where penguins had to find The Band's instruments. Once players found the instruments, their penguin was rewarded with a Band Background featuring The Band and their autographs. Another background was given out during the Music Jam party when The Penguin Band went on break. *The Penguin Band used to make about 3 appearances at parties a year, but now they only go to one. It being the Music Jam. *All the current members of the Penguin Band used to work for shops around Club Penguin Island, such as the Pizza Parlor and the Pet Shop, and they claim they would have still worked there if they had not become musicians. *Like Rockhopper, Cadence, Gary, and Aunt Arctic, the Penguin Band can sometimes be controlled or be robots when they are walking around. *Only Franky's original acoustic guitar was available to penguins. Drumsticks are also available, however, the drumsticks G Billy uses are a different color. They are silver. *If you combine G Billy's and Stompin' Bob's last names it will result in Billybob. *At the Music Jam 2011, all of the band members wore jeans except for G Billy. *So far, they have changed their looks three times. *In their third appearance, it has shown that they are the only Penguins who can play Musical Instruments and wear Clothes at the same time. This may change in the future. *They appeared for the preparations for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam and also appear during the party. *On August 28, 2012 the Penguin Band released their first single titled Anchors Aweigh, the song was about the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit and Rockhopper, we also heard Franky's voice for the first time. *Short biographies of them once appeared in the Club Penguin Times. *They haven't appeared in Club Penguin for over a year since the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. **Though, they appeared in The Fair 2014. *The Music Jam 2014 was the first full appearance of the Penguin Band as mascots in almost two years, since the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Gallery See also *Famous Penguins *Band Autograph *Band Background *G Billy References External links *Club Penguin History: Penguin Band - What's New Blog Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins